


The Car Ride

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Who knew that despite Randy and Seth having to "play nice" for being on the same stable that without too much thought they could.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Randy Orton
Kudos: 13





	The Car Ride

This was something that neither of them ever expected. Both guys knew that they had to play nice now that they were in the same stable together, but even then Randy knew Seth was going out of his way to do this and Seth himself didn't understand why he felt the need to take action.

So there they were, in the back of a car with an unknown driver taking them away from the Money in the Bank stadium with Seth's fingers gently massaging Randy's temples. Seth paid special attention to not pull too much on the skin because of the staples. There was something relaxing about this. The sound of tires on the road, the soft sounds of Randy breathing, this seemed like the perfect way to relax after a hard-fought battle.

"Rollins what are you doing?"  
"Huh?"  
"You're humming. "  
"Oh, sorry."

With a sheepish expression on his face the car became quiet again. Seth glanced at Randy and saw that he had his eyes closed. Seth closed his eyes as well, letting his fingertips guide themselves in a circular motion around the other's temples.

The soft bumps along the road along with the quietness in the air and repetitive action had Seth nodding off, his hand soon slipping down Randy's temples to land limply on his lap. This caused Randy's eyes to open wide while instinctively scooting away.

"The fuck's your prob—"

Randy stared at Seth as his outburst went unfinished. He saw that the other's head was nodding, trying to stay upright while sleeping, but failing. Rolling his eyes Randy looked away to stare out the window, but that little peace didn't last long as there was an added weight to his shoulder. Looking back there was Seth's head resting on him while his body leaned closer. Again Randy rolled his eyes and tried to nudge Seth away with no avail. Randy could feel a twitch in his eye, but there was nothing he could do about the situation. Begrudgingly Randy settled for this and adjusted his posture so that he could at least rest his head on top of Seth's.

"If you're going to use me as a pillow, Rollins, you might as well return the favor."

This wasn't supposed to be part of their Authority act, but if getting head massages and a personal body pillow came with it then Randy could get used to this. Outside of the car both silently agreed that nobody was to mention it again.


End file.
